Massaging toilet seats have been known for many years. This idea has been to help the user to relax when sitting on the toilet seat by having a device which causes the entire seat to vibrate or move rapidly from side to side. While this has been found to be relaxing for some users, the massage mechanism requires a large vibrator to move the entire seat. Also, it has been found that smaller, direct vibrations can have a more beneficial massage or stimulating effect, especially when the vibrations are applied in certain discrete locations such as acupuncture or acupressure locations. To be able to combine this discrete stimulation in a toilet seat gives added advantages. In the modern society trend of pursuing efficiency, people are very busy and do not have enough spare time to use single function massage devices merely for pleasure.
As such, it is desirable to provide novelty daily necessities, such as a toilet seat, with a massage function which allow people to be massaged when using these necessaries, or which at least provide the general public with a useful choice.